Wait For You
by Forensic Kitteh
Summary: Natalia and Ryan had gotten to be close friends, but Natalia sees him more than a friend. Fanfic for fanvid. R/N E/C
1. Chapter 1

**I owe cabot007 an apology. I HAD TO DO THIS 6 MONTHS AGO.**

**Slight AU, as always. Set somewhere in S5. **

**Let's roll! Find link in profile. The one that isn't Hurt. _Ryan/Natalia -Wait for You _**

**_

* * *

_**Ryan and Natalia had started out as "meh" friends.

When Natalia officially became a CSI, after they found out she was a mole, their friendship hit the lowest point.

But now with the evening out of the hierarchy scale, they have gotten to be close friends.

And Natalia feels that she wants more from Ryan.

Had it not been for Calleigh and Eric (the super couple) Natalia would have already scared Ryan away.

Calleigh, as a good friend, attempted to play Cupid on them...

...Until Erica once again appeared in the picture and Ryan and her were dating again.

~$%$~

"Natalia, wh- oh. Green eyed monster coming out, eh?" Calleigh asked.

"Ha" Natalia smiled, eyeing Erica and Ryan who were talking by the elevator.

"Nat, just tell him. But if you had done as I told you and told him a week ag-" Calleigh began.

"Calleigh, I'd rather be here, than there, attempting to get between them." Natalia snapped, handing Calleigh a paper. "DNA wasn't the suspect's"

"Way with the subject change." Calleigh smirked.

**Okay. Fail chapter, but I had to start this off somehow. *holes self into youtube***


	2. Chapter 2

**~Yay updating. :) 'Tis the season to update before November comes~**

"Natalia, come on, just ask him out for drinks." Calleigh frowned. Natalia was just standing in the lab working with Calleigh on some samples, but Natalia lost focus as her gaze followed Ryan in the elevator with Erica, her eyes catching Ryan just as he kissed Erica.

"I'd rather not do that. Because of two things, one, Ryan will dislike me for getting between him and Erica, and Erica will attempt to screw with everyone's minds regarding me. She had already done that before. She finds about me and Nick, she blow me up into an unstable cop." Natalia said, grimacing.

"You can't let her rule your true feelings for Ryan." Calleigh said. Natalia stared at her.

"Calleigh, you're a great person, but you don't get half of it! He hated me when I became an official CSI! I can't get feelings get into our friendship or our job." Natalia snapped. Calleigh rolled her eyes, sighing.

"You've made you point to me a long time ago, but that doesn't mean that the man doesn't need to know!" Calleigh snapped with equal anger.

"Sorry. Now I'm arguing with you." Natalia laughed bitterly.

"Don't worry about it. Love makes us do stupid things." Calleigh shrugged. "Now let's get back to work." Calleigh said.

Natalia was in the locker room of the lab that night, thinking over what Calleigh had told her. Footsteps brought her out of her train of thought.

-x-

"Still thinking about Wolfe?" Eric asked. Natalia smirked.

"That obvious?" Natalia asked and Eric only chuckled in response.

"The only thing I'm going to say is that you'd be a better girlfriend for Ryan than what ever her name is right now." Eric said. Natalia gave him a weak smile. "Just ask him out for drinks or something when he breaks up with her again. Break that cycle of breaking up and getting back together, and you have a chance." Eric said.

Natalia frowned. "Trick of trade, isn't it?" Natalia asked. Eric smirked, and left without an answer.

"Just a train of advice for you today, isn't it?" Calleigh's soft Southern voice sounded from next her as Natalia stared out into open space.

"Honestly, what should I do?" Natalia asked, and Calleigh rolled her eyes.

"What I told you, hon." Calleigh said.

"Except for that." Natalia said, glaring at Calleigh. "Help me forget him?" Natalia asked, and Calleigh's face lit up in a sort of mocking smile.

"You're going to have a hard time doing that." Calleigh said. "Hey, I heard that they were having some problems, so just aim your self up, and think that you'll get somewhere. He's a hardheaded person." Calleigh said.

"No." Natalia said, picking up her purse.

"Your choice, Nat." Calleigh sighed, watching Natalia as she left, not even looking at Ryan as he bid her goodbye.

And within a few minutes, Erica along with Ryan entered the locker room.

"Dinner at my place later?" Erica asked, her blonde hair gathered into a sleek bun. Ryan only grinned in response, not even noticing Calleigh standing close to them, her arms crossed across her chest. The two were already interlocked in a kiss that was only broken them Calleigh cleared her throat.

Erica quickly looked over at Calleigh. "Yeah. See you later, babe." Erica said, winking at Ryan.

"Hey." Ryan said as Calleigh stared at him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Calleigh frowned. "Nothing, really, was just wondering." Calleigh said.

"Do I need to know what you were wondering about?" Ryan asked.

Calleigh only shook her head.

-x-

**Oh yeah, this is set somewhere in S5...OH! And I'm going to post the video I'm making this fanfic for. :)**


End file.
